Hit the ground
by JayJayWat
Summary: John and Sherlock are looking for a gang When John gets shot, He dies... Then something happens to John's body. based on a peice of fanart, Web adress inside Rated T cause I'm unsure may go to M for later gore.
1. Bang

_Ok, thia is my FIRST fanfic so try and be nice, I intend for it to be 2 chapters and quite simple, it only exsists to relieve stress of exams. Uh my head hurts, please don't bash my brains in. and please leave your oppinion. Disclaimers: I earn nothing (But happiness and less stress) from this and all characters are BBC and Stefan Mofat (is that how you spell his name? I can never remember.__) Please, If you find anything I need to change or any suggestions PLEASE respond!_

* * *

The chase as always ran along the lines of case, crime scene, Baker street to think, run through London looking for 'who done it'. This time was different it was case, crime scene, Baker street to think, run round London -mainly warehouses - to find a gang 'who done it'. They'd killed the man because he was going to inform the police of the gang's class-A drug smuggling according to Sherlock.

Sherlock was in the rafters area, Lestrade en-route, John wondering amongst the cargo and the gang in different positions around the room; everyone was armed with various guns, flick knives and other harmful weapons. These men had no qualms about killing, in fact they intend to. As John had walked round a large, wooden crate a man grabbed him from behind and promptly rests a gun at the base of his head and wraps an arm round his throat.

" Not a word." The gangster hisses then shouts to the rafters "Mister Homes, I think we should make an agreement!". At which point Lestrade and Donovan walk in warily, guns up and loaded, they train their guns on the man holding John.

"Let him go and drop your weapon, this is the police!" Lestrade yells as Sherlock is pelting it down the stairs, the gangster looks panicked and tightens his hold on John at Lestrade's order.

"No! Listen to me, it wasn't my fault! They made me kill him, I had to!" the man screams at the police, pulling John back to get away from the police with uneasy shifting from foot to foot.

John's calm voice of reason inserts itself into the rabble. "Could you please calm down, let's talk."

The man holding John captive bursts into sobs, then a shot is fired from somewhere to the right, All -most on instinct or training- hit the floor, only three people get up.

* * *

_Yeah, cliff hanger, I couldn't resist._ _The pic this fic is based on is: .com/#/d4w4egs NOT MY WORK Ok? _


	2. Grief

Lestrade after dropping to floor returns fire, Donovan tries to check Sherlock who magnetises towards John faster than should be possible. "John!" Sherlock wished there was a way of surviving a bullet to the head, but there is no chance. There is no chance of life for John, Sally guesses correctly by the inhuman noises coming from Sherlock, noises that suggested Sherlock's heart and soul had been ripped out and was being torn in a thousand pieces. Sally never knew noises in her life, seeing morning members of families were part of her job, but this was something else entirely... She never knew Freak cared so much. Sherlock was clutching a limp and bloody John to his chest, wailing with grief so sharp Sally was frozen with sadness.

Until Anderson came barrelling in and stops when sees the tragic scene, he gets his radio and murmurs for an ambulance and the homicide team to come. Anderson walked over to Sherlock, crouched by him and reaches towards John to take him off Sherlock. To which Sherlock snarls, Sally thought Sherlock would be able to kill for boredom, he was certainly ready to kill anyone that was going to try and touch John. Without question.


	3. Wake

John felt... Odd to say the least. Almost like drifting through air or lying on a very soft bed. When he opened his eyes it was bright, but not a harsh brightness that would make you squint, a soft easy glow. Looking around John saw that he was in some sort of hospital or centre, as it did not smell of disinfectant but of flowers. John was confused about where exactly he was. He felt a tugging on his back, as if the skin was being pulled and thankfully that didn't hurt. John was alarmed when he looked over his shoulder to see black wings spreading from near the shoulder blades. They twitched and flicked in shock as John yelled in surprise. Running footsteps signalled someove comming to his aid, a young man opens the door to look at him. The man smiles, walks over and says 'Don't worry, it will be ok.'


	4. Sins and Blessings

Disclamer: characters and series of Sherlock is not mine, I do not make any phyisical or wealthy profit from this.

I based the start of this fic off that picture (NOT MINE) but it has a mind of it's own so... yeah, enjoy?

* * *

As the man was looking at John, John noticed metal tags hanging off a gold collor around the man's neck. Curious, John read one, the word written on the tag said lust. Another tag said jealousy, another said greed. Another lies. So these were the man's sins? Aound the man's wrist was a metal bracelet with a tag hanging off it, it had a name. The man notices John looking.

'My sins. I am a demon, to hold sway over a person to gain their soul, make them sin for the sins I have also done.' At this John looked in horror at the demon.  
'Does that meen I'm a demon?'  
'No, you have a choice. You have saved and killed. You can choose to sway people or guard them. You are favored so you get to choose who.'  
John instantly answers 'Guard, Sherlock.'  
'Sure?' The man is looking at John's pit black wings, wings of a demon.  
'Yes, absolutly.'  
'Alright...' The man steps forward and puts a platinum collor around John's neck, tags reading: Saver, Helper, Guider, Friend, Forgiver, Blesser, Lover. 'These are your blessings which you may bless on others.' As the man says this, John's wings turn a cloud white.


End file.
